A Best Friends Oath
by Tatertat
Summary: A songfic to Cher Lloyd's Oath. Jack and Kim are the best friends, with the craziest memories and cutest moments. Will they even keep the oath as more than friends? From the Author of the Now Completed Talent Show Discoveries and Singing a Valentine.


**Best Friends' Oath - Songfic**

**Hey my people, today I have another songfic for you. It is to the song Oath by Cher Lloyd. Also, it would be awesome if you guys help me out with ideas. I don't own Kickin It, Oath by Cher Lloyd, and Live While We're Young by One Direction.**

(Kim's Diary Entries in regular text, random dates)

_Yo, my best friend, best friend 'til the very end_

_Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend_

January 25, 2013

Jack and I are the best of friends. We both know it's is true.

_You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you_

_You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you_

He is always there when I need him. I remember this one time.

_Flashback:_

_I was walking in the park with my little sister, Jane. She started to run ahead of me. I started thinking about Jack and how he was going on a date with Heather from our school. I was very jealous. Then I heard my sister scream in pain. I ran up to her and she was unconscious. I called 911 and rode in the hospital with her. I texted my mom, then I texted the guys because I knew they were also close to my sister. Only adults were to visit allowed in the part of the hospital, so I knew it was serious. I was crying and looked a total mess, Jack then came running in. The guys soon followed all of them and they all sat near me. Jack sat next to me._

_Me-"Are you supposed to be on your date?"_

_Jack-"I would take you over Heather any day. I mean…help you any day." I blushed and he put his arm around me to comfort me._

I will always remember that day, my sister just had a concussion and recovered quickly thank goddess. He was there for me all steps of the way.

_'Member the time, time, times sneaking out the house_

_All of the time, time, times that you had your doubts_

I remember when he sneaked me out of the house to go to a midnight movie showing. My little brother got me grounded. He risked getting in trouble, so I can go. He threw rocks at my window and snuck me out. He didn't even want to see the movie because it was a total chick flick but he went anyway. I kept getting scared we would get caught but he kept saying that if we did, he would take the fall for the entire thing. Luckily, we didn't get caught and he kissed me on the cheek before helping to my balcony that connected to my room. That was the first time he ever did that.

_And don't forget all the trouble we got into_

_We got something you can't undo, do_

We get in trouble a lot, but hey that is more time to spend with him.

_Laughing so damn hard_

_Crashed your dad's new car_

We were playing around in his dad car while he went to into the convenience store. Not noticing the keys in the ignition, Jack pressed the gas pedal and ending up crashing into the car in front of us. That was a lot of explaining.

_All the scars we share_

_I promise, I swear_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_That you got a home for now and forever_

_And if you get low, just call me whenever_

_This is my oath to you_

Whenever one of us is down, we could count on each other. When his grandfather died, he called me and I showed right up. I remember like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_I was watching TV when I heard my phone ring. I pick up._

_Me-"Hello" I heard crying and him say Code Red, which means a death in the family. We came up to a list of codes in case we were too sad to say much. I grabbed my jacket and ran down the street to his house. His mother was on the couch sleeping. I knew they would let me just come right in. I walked upstairs to Jack's room and found him with his back against the bed, sitting on the floor with her eyes red, nose running, and tears running down his face. He looked at me as I sat down next to him and put his head on my shoulder and let the tears fall. I comforted him for a while._

_Jack-"My grandfather died this morning." I knew he was super close to my grandfather. _

_Me- "Jack, I am so sorry."_

_Jack- "I don't know what to do."_

_Me-"Your grandfather would want you to move on and stay strong."_

_Jack- "I don't know what I will do without you… And the guys, yeah you guys." He was acting weird when he said that. He has being way nicer to me a lot lately. Does he like-like me?_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_

_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_

_This is my oath to you_

I swear we are always together. We have all the same classes and sit next to each other in every class. The guys say we are attached to the hip and are also calling us lovebirds. I just lunged at them and they shut up, but I want Jack and I to be more than just friends.

_I know I drive you crazy, hmm, sometimes_

_I know I call you lazy, and that's most times_

I drive him crazy and he calls me lazy that is just how we work.

_But you complete me, and that's no lie_

_You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie_

I need him. Without him I feel like I am not me. When I found out, he was leaving for Otai Academy, I was heartbroken. I realized that I want him to be more than a friend. Luckily, he stayed and didn't see my feelings for him in the letter.

_We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song_

_Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong_

Live While We're Young is our song. I remembered when we discovered it.

_Flashback:_

_We were in the van on the way to a tournament in San Diego. Eddie and Jerry were asleep and Milton was helping Rudy with directions. Jack and I were playing a game when we heard. _

_Radio-"Next up listeners is a new song by __One Direction__ called "__Live While We're Young".__ The song comes on and we instantly start dancing in our seats. By the second time around Jack and I know the chorus. When the slow part comes we stared at each other, I swear I saw him look at my lips. Then we saw a flash. I turn to see Jerry hold up a camera. He must have woke up when we were singing Jack's face was so red I guess my face was too because he bursted out laughing. So did I. The song reached the last chorus and we started to sing it. As the song finished, we looked at each other like we were both saying this is our song._

_Now that is my ringtone for him. We always listen to the song. Weird couple song right, but hey it we are a weird bunch._

_And in my eyes, you can do, do no wrong_

He is perfect in every single way. He is sweet, cute, athletic, and LOVES PUPPIES! I can be so random.

_You got a best friend sing, sing along_

_Laughing so damn hard_

_Crashed your dad's new car_

_All the scars we share_

_I promise, I swear_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_That you got a home for now and forever_

_And if you get low, just call me whenever_

_This is my oath to you_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_

_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_

_This is my oath to you_

I will always be there for him even when he is down.

_Oh ohh, I'll never let you go_

_Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you_

He is always on my mind and I think about him all the time **(A/N- What song is that from? Hint it is a song from Disney Channel!)**

_Oh ohh, just thought that you should know_

_Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you_

_Yeah..._

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_That you got a home for now and forever_

_And if you get low, just call me whenever_

_This is my oath to you_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_

_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_

_This is my oath to you_

January 26, 2013

Jack and I just started dating. I am so happy. I remember what happen like it was this morning because it was.

_Flashback_

_I walked in and went to my locker as I usually do. Jack wasn't on the bus this morning and would not answer my calls or texts. When I got to my locker, there was a note taped to it. It read: (Meet in the music room when you get this. I have something to show you. Jack) I smiled and open my locker. I took out the books I need for 1__st__ period and closed it. I practically ran to the music room down the hall. I open the door to see Jack sitting on the piano bench. He looked up and smiled at me, then started to play on the piano. He started to singing our song. But this time at the slow part, he stopped and looked at me. Then he just kissed me. It felt like hours, before we separated. When we did, we were smiling like idiots. _

_Jack- "I like-like you for a while now and I wondering if you would be my girlfriend?"_

_Me- "I would love to be your girlfriend." I was about to kiss him when the warning bell rang. We grabbed our stuff and left to go to class hand in hand._

He is the best boyfriend ever. He told I was beautiful constantly today and when Donna got me mad, he stood up for me right then and there. He even kissed me in front of her.

_Oh ohh_

_You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know, yeah_

_Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you_

_Oh ohh_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_You're never alone; we're birds of a feather_

_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_

_Oh ohh, this is my oath to you_

Even if we are dating, Jack and I made an oath to stay friends and always be by each other's side.

**All Done! Was it good or bad? Should I do a series of songfics, because I love writing them. Remember to comment and follow me the author. Also, try to figure out that song. First person to get it right will get a shout out in my next story. So, peace out my people and keep swaging the Gangnam style.**

**-Tatertat (^_^)**


End file.
